berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This page lists the events that occurred in the Berserk series. Events in this timeline are formatted according to their relative position to Before the birth of Guts (BG), Before the Eclipse (BE), and the Age of Darkness (AD). Circa 1000 BG The western continent is unified by the Emperor Gaiseric, with Midland as chief kingdom. Soon, the central city becomes a place of dissoluteness, and a wise opponent of the emperor is exiled to the Tower of Conviction, where he invokes God. The Midland Kingdom that Gaiseric created is destroyed in the first Eclipse that resulted, the ruler having faded into legend while the first of the God Hand, Void, is born. However, that event also marks the rise of a warrior who would fight Void as he recruited more members to the God Hand. This warrior is aided by the witch Flora, from whom he acquired the Berserker Armour to aid in his battle. Circa 300 BG Nosferatu Zodd, a cruel warrior, becomes an Apostle of the God Hand and rival of the aforementioned warrior, who he relinquishes the armor to Flora's safe keeping while he is reduced to a skeletal being. At that time, through the God Hand's manipulations, several cults are formed with the Holy See Religious Order raising as the religion of the land. The Holy See's founders reshape all the of sanctuaries devoted to the elemental spirits to their needs, building the holy city of St. Albion around the Tower of Conviction. Circa 80 BG Among all the kingdoms built after the end of Gaiseric empire, Midland and Tudor are well known through the One Hundred Year War that began when Tudor conquered the fortress of Doldrey. In the country of Kushan, the tribe of assassins known as the Bākiraka are exiled for political reasons. Circa 30 BG Though magic has become a superstition with the Elves that once flourished having left their homes as a consequence of the Holy See's actions, Flora still offers help to Paneria’s inhabitants, e.g. the little Morgan. Godo the blacksmith is commissioned to forge a sword fit to slay a dragon. The King doesn't like the resulting sword, the Dragonslayer, and the blacksmith is forced to withdraw to the mountains, where he still works. In a cave once inhabited by the dwarves, he finds good minerals. Circa 15 BG The Vandimion bank, owned by the wealthy Federico de Vandimion III, who is in business with the Holy See, provides money to Tudor, though neither it nor Midland is capable to change the situation between them. 19 - 07 BE * 19 BE: Casca is born. * 19 BE: Guts is born from a hanged woman after her death and found by a mercenary group led by Gambino, with his lover Shisu convincing him to let her keep the newborn child despite the taboo behind such an act. Three years later, Shisu dies from the plague and Gambino, blaming the boy for her death, reluctantly trains him to use a sword. * 17 BE: Charlotte is born with her parents celebrating her birth. Nine years later, Charlotte's mother dies and the King of Midland marries another woman, who has a secret affair with the king's brother Julius. * 10 BE: Gambino secretly sells Guts to fellow mercenary Donovan for his depraved pleasures. Guts later kills Donovan during a mission in an attempt to get the truth about his foster father's role in the sale; Gambino loses his leg at that time. Two years later, Guts' confrontation with Gambino over his status results in the latter's death when Guts is forced to protect himself from his foster father's assault. After being chased away by Gambino's allies, he goes from battle to battle in different mercenary armies. * 07 BE: The three male sons of Federico III: Georgio, Politiano and Manifico struggle for the succession to their father, while Farnese, his daughter, spoiled and restless, is calmed down only by Serpico, her servant and secret half-brother. * As a child of humble-birth who is destined to realize his ambitious dream of someday ruling the kingdom, Griffith sets up a mercenary group which includes a miner named Pippin, a former bandit named Corkus, a tumbler named Judeau, and the then 12 year old Casca. The Band of the Hawk is born. 05 BE After being imprisoned as a prisoner of war when the group he served under lost in a battle, Guts has his first encounter of the supernatural while meeting a flower spirit named Chicchi, whom he believes may have been an hallucination. Recruited by Lord Gennon, a perverted squire of Tudor, the Band of the Hawk begins to gain fame. Griffith spends a night with Lord Gennon, sleeping with him for money that he would use to turn his band into a more effective militant group. In Midland, the King places the Bākiraka in his services alongside many militant factions: the White Dragon, the White Tiger, Arclow e Tumel. In a county not interested in the war, the Count is chasing after heretics before finding his beloved wife among them in an orgy. Betrayed and tormented, the Count becomes an Apostle by sacrificing his wife, pretending her death to be the work of the heretics as he orders unjustified executions of anyone accused of heresy. Vargas, the castle's doctor, learns of the Count's transition and is forced to watch his family die before he escapes with the Count's Behelit, but not without being horrifically disfigured. 04 BE Guts defeats Bazuso, a heavily armored mercenary and the famed 30-man slayer, and attracts Griffith's attention. Provoked by Corkus, he maims and injures some members of the Band of the Hawk. Dan, one of Corkus' friends, is killed by Guts. Casca intervenes but is overwhelmed by Guts' strength. Griffith defeats Guts twice, then forces him to join the Hawks. In a village destroyed by flames, Godo saves little Erica and adopts her as his daughter. The King of Midland founds the Black Dog Knights led by Wyald, a prisoner and Apostle of the God Hand. 02 BE Rosine, tired of living with her family and obsessed by the tale of Peekaf, decides to leave her house and heads to the Misty Valley, where she becomes an Apostle in exchange for her parents' lives. The Black Dog Knights are banished for their crimes. 01 BE The Band of the Hawk defeat the Black Sheep Iron Spears Heavy Knights of Tudor and are recruited by Midland for the One Hundred Year War. In Vritannis the patriarch of Vandimion sends her daughter to a convent. Farnese de Vandimion becomes the commander of Holy Iron Chain Knights, the papal army, supported by Serpico and Azan. Their first mission is to repress an heretical internal movement. Serpico, pressured by Farnese and the fact that he would end up like his mother, burns his mother at the stake as a heretic. She thought that Serpico was her master and asked if her son was doing well under his service. Guts confronts Nosferatu Zodd during a siege, whose presence cements the existence of the supernatural to Guts. Seeing the behelit around Griffith's neck, Zodd cryptically reveal Griffith's destiny and how Guts shall die once Griffith's dreams have been crushed. The Hawks' presence at the court is not well received by the noblemen, especially those of the Conservative wing. Minister Foss succeeds in setting Julius against Griffith, but a failed assassination attempt results in the death of the noble with his son and heir to the throne, Adonis, both killed by Guts. Griffith discusses with Charlotte about the value of friendship. Guts and Casca accidentally overhear this conversation, and whilst Casca's thoughts about the speech are never explored at any length of time, a highly introspective Guts is revealed to be deeply unsettled by the revelation. The King of Midland carries out a final attack on Tudor, which has been weakened by internal problems. During the battle against the Blue Whale Knights, Guts and Casca manage to forge a deeper sense of mutual understanding. An ambush by Adon Coborlwitz engages Guts against 100 of Tudor's soldiers. Guts becomes a legend on the battlefields thanks to this incident and is eventually dubbed as The Hundred Man Slayer. The King orders the Band of the Hawk to recapture Doldrey, and only Owen and Laban were supporting Griffith and his army. They defeat the Purple Rhino Knights of Lord Boscogn and the Governor Gennon, and conquer the fort using stratagem. Midland wins the One Hundred Year War. Flora takes Schierke as an apprentice, accompanied by Ivalera the elf. Griffith foils another conspiracy against him, led by Foss and the Queen, who is eventually killed as a result. Foss was coerced into betraying other conspirators when Griffith kidnapped his daughter. Guts announces his departure from the Band of the Hawk seeking to follow his own dream. But one of the reasons Guts is leaving is that he knew for a long time that Griffith sees the other members of Band of the Hawk as tools rather as his friends and needed to become an equal to him despite the burden. Griffith refuses to accept this and, failing to stop him, falls into a downward spiral as he was caught having intimate affairs with Charlotte and is arrested. This results in his incarceration and torture in the Tower of Rebirth as the king, revealed to have lusted for his own child, proceeded to denounce the Band of Hawks as criminals. Guts meets the Skull Knight, who foretells about the Band of the Hawk and its demise during the Eclipse. 00 BE Guts spends an entire year living with Godo and Erica. He confronts and defeats a Kushan man named Silat in a tournament, from which he learns that the Hawks are now a gang of robbers in hiding. Guts saves his friends from Silat's attack and pledges his service to them to rescue Griffith and restore their forces. At that time, Guts and Casca finally admit their love for each other and unknowingly conceive their child. Casca, Judeau, Pippin and Guts head towards Windham to save Griffith, who had been imprisoned under the Tower of Rebirth. Thanks to Charlotte's help, they enter the castle and release Griffith, whose physical anatomy and mental stability had become severely compromised due to prolonged torture. But as the Hawks escape Bākiraka killers sent by the ill-stricken King and flee Windham with Wyald sent after them, the rest of the Band of the Hawk were slaughtered by Rosine and the Count, who are upon the number of Apostles gathering to the site where the Eclipse would begin. Only Rickert survives the ordeal when the Skull Knight intervenes, driving the surrounding Apostles away while knowing the role Rickert would later fulfill following the Eclipse. Eventually, the Hawks manage to defeat the Black Dog Knights as Wyald assumes his true Apostle form to fight them before being mortally wounded by Guts. But Wyald ends up being killed by Nosferatu Zodd when he tries to harm Griffith while forcing him to start the Eclipse prematurely and revealing the extent of his injuries to damage morale. Miles away, Rickert is found by a company of circus performers; he meets an elf called Puck, who had left Elfhelm, and a fortune-teller who foretells a change for all the people in the world. After losing his last thread of sanity, Griffith escapes the Hawks and comes to a lake to commit suicide, only to find his behelit as he unknowingly triggered the Eclipse as his comrades and the apostles arrive. Everyone is brought to the nexus, its portal in the form of a tornado, where the beings from Griffith's hallucinations, Void, Slan, Conrad and Ubik appear and reveal the significance of the eclipse. Though Guts attempts to reach him, Griffith accepts the God Hand's proposition to become their final member and sacrifices his Band to begin his transcendence. As Guts finds himself facing some of the Apostles that have climbed after him, a maddened Corkus is devoured by the Female Apostle while Casca is overpowered by the monsters after forced to watch Pippin and then Judeau die protecting her. Seeing the corpses of his friends in a pool of blood, Guts sees the Apostles holding a naked and unconscious Casca as he attempts to save her before one of the monsters grabs Guts' arm in his jaws. The apostles were about to finish them off when Griffith emerges as the final God Hand member Femto. Seeing Griffith proceeding to violate Casca causes Guts to chisel off his left arm with a broken sword so he can stop his former friend. But more apostles pin him down and force him to watch every moment of Casca's rape before she loses conscious with one of the monsters damaging his right eye as he also loses consciousness. Luckily, having fought back Zodd who remained in the physical world to halt his interference in a duel witnessed by Rickert, the Skull Knight enters the Nexus and saves Guts and Casca. Once back in the physical world, the Skull Knight has Rickert uses fairy dust to heal his friends while convincing Zodd, interested to see what live Guts will live, to postpone their duel for another day. The Holy See's department for the evaluation of the miracles, deciphering an Apocalyptic prophecy of an angel born on the fifth Eclipse, instructs the Holy Iron Chain Knights to find the red lake mentioned in the scripture for confirmation. Farnese reaches the red lake, finding what remain of the Hawks and concludes the angel to be the "Hawk of Darkness". Guts wakes up four days later in Godo's mine, attended by Rickert and Erica, and learns that Casca's mind was destroyed by her traumatic experience during the Eclipse. Guts runs away from the mine due to the intense grief of his allies while vowing revenge on Griffith. By then, the Skull Knight reveals to Guts what life he and Casca would live now as surviving sacrifices forever hunted by restless spirits of the dead. Furthermore, Casca gave birth to a deformed infant: Guts' unborn child that has been tainted by Griffith's spiritual essence. The child disappears with the sunrise, the Skull Knight taking his leave while saying the child would always return to its parents while advising Guts that he would need to become evil to hunt evil. Guts then decides to leave Casca to Erica and Rickert to start his hunt for the Apostles. As farewell gift, Rickert gives Guts a fake left arm with a built-in cannon and a repeater crossbow. Guts clads himself in black armor and black cape. Before he could leave, an Apostle comes inside the house and attacks Guts. Godo's armory is destroyed as a result. Guts found the Dragonslayer and uses it to kill the Apostle, with Godo permitting Guts to take the sword with him. For the next two years, Guts finds and kills many Apostles while gaining a reputation as the Black Swordsman. The Holy Iron Chain Knights are instructed to find him as he might have a connection to the Apocalypse. 2 AD Guts kills the Snake Baron at the village of Koka and saves Puck, who follows him but is considered by Guts to be a nuisance. Guts arrives in the city of the Count, and takes a Behelit from the old Vargas. After a battle with Zondark, the commander of the city’s army, Guts enters the Apostle’s castle, and after a cruel battle, mortally wounds the Count in front of his young daughter Theresia. The Count uses the Behelit and Guts finally comes face to face with the God Hand again, only to be unable to kill Griffith, who has mastered his powers as Femto. When the Count learns that his only chance to live again is to sacrifice his daughter, his hesitation results in him being dragged into the Abyss by the souls bound to it. Theresia swears revenge to Guts, who simply leaves. Puck notices Guts crying while walking away. * Isidro runs away from home, dreaming of following the Band of the Hawk and its Raider Captain. By chance, while attempting to find a mentor to learn swordsmanship, Isidro is in Koka during Guts' fight against the Snake Baron's Bandits. An impressed Isidro then attempts to follow after the swordsman when he leaves the village, only to lose him during a heavy rain storm.Berserk 2016 anime; Episode 1 (2016 Anime) 3 AD Guts saves Jill from a gang of bandits and a spectral tree, and soon learns that the nearby villages are assaulted by the Apostle Rosine and the "elves" that she sired from children. Though Guts eventually manages to defeat her, the violent way in which he handled the situation, as well as the "elves" reverting to children corpses when they die, cause the Holy Iron Chain Knights to see him as a mass murderer. As those knights finally encounter him after years of investigation, they see the manifestation of his inner darkness that has begun to form from each kill he made since beginning his journey. This reinforces their already staunch resolve to capture him, which they do. Luckily, Guts escapes with Puck's help and takes Farnese de Vandimion hostage as she bears witness to the spirits he fends against nightly. The next day, Serpico rescues Farnese and has a brief scuffle with Guts. This event ends up tarnishing the Iron Chain Knights' reputation. In the outskirts of St. Albion, a person on the fringes of society invokes the God Hand and becomes the Egg-Shaped Apostle by offering the world. Soon after, everyone in Midland has a prophetic dream of the coming of plague, invaders, and their savior: The Hawk of Light. Nosferatu Zodd receives a visit of the Hawk of Light and is commanded to go to St. Albion. Laban receives word that the king of Midland has passed away, before Windham is taken over by a Kushan invasion army. Farnese is placed in charge of escorting refugees from Windham and other villages to St. Albion. At the same time, Casca runs off and ends up in the company of a harlot named Luca, who is among the refugees and keeps her from being violated by her clients. The Holy See also places Farnese in the service of their fanatic inquisitor, Mozgus, to oversee the chaos that has risen in St. Albion due to the cult of the Goddess of Flame committing murders of the Holy See's priesthood. Guts has a similar dream of seeing Casca bring burned, the Demon Child appearing to beseech him to go the location where its mother will die. When Guts returns to Godo's house to confirm his fears, learning the blacksmith's health is failing as his arsenal is refined, he realizes that he once again abandoned Casca like he did years ago. The following day, Guts begins his journey to St. Albion. Along the way, Guts gains a momentarily traveling companion named Isidro, before leaving the youth to spare him from attacks by the restless spirits of Mozgus' executed victims. Guts then comes face to face with the Skull Knight, learning that Griffith is to regain corporeal form and that he must make a choice: to stop him, or to save Casca. At Albion, the Egg-Shaped Apostle oversees all events as Mozgus has Iron Chain Knights bring all heretics to him. The heretics in question take refugee in a cave to practice their horrific blood orgies and cannibalism. By chance, Casca follows one of Luca's harlots, Nina, who is being abducted by heretics who believe her to be a witch. Casca's presence stirs the restless spirits within the cave just as the Iron Chain Knights enter. The knights are then faced with possessed cultists, and Guts, who kills a notable cultist before facing Serpico in a duel. Despiste Guts' most valiant efforts, Casca and Nina are both captured and taken to the Tower of Conviction, where Mozgus places the former in an iron maiden. However, this results in the blood of those who died in the chamber to somehow come to life and consume the still-breathing, tortured prisoners. Casca is surrounded by the all-devouring blood, but is spared the other prisoners' fate thanks to the Demon Child, who uses up its life force to keep its mother safe. At that time, Guts and a rescue party consisting of Isidro, Luca, and Jerome enter the tower and form an alliance with Farnese and Serpico to save Casca and Nina. However, Mozgus and his disciples are sired by the Egg-Shaped Apostle, and Mozgus takes Casca captive. In a rapid fashion, the tower is partially destroyed and, as Luca is saved by the Skull Knight and as they both encounter the Egg-Shaped Apostle and mounds of human corpses, Mozgus attempts to burn Casca at the stake to put the all-devouring dead back to sleep. Yet, Guts kills Mozgus as the spiritually-possessed corpses and blood kill mostly everyone. The mass of blood and corpses then converges on the tower as the Egg-Shaped Apostle, having swallowed the dying Demon Child, performs the Incarnation Ceremony and ceases to be as a reconstituted Griffith emerges from the lifeless shell. Despite Silat arriving to St. Albion with orders to capture him, Griffith escapes on Zodd, while Guts flees with Casca. Though she attempts to forget her first supernatural encounter which occurred because of the Black Swordsman, Farnese decides to follow said swordsman while accompanied by Serpico. Azan, for his part, returns to the port city of Vritannis, which is under the control of the Holy See. On the way to Godo's home, Guts encounters a child Apostle who he ends up fighting. Once he arrives to Godo's home and is told by Erica that the blacksmith is dead, Guts learns that Griffith is visiting Rickert on the Hill of Swords. Guts' encounter with Griffith results in a fight with Zodd that destroys Godo's mine, before Griffith orders Zodd to withdraw due to more pressing matters. The destruction of Godo's mine, Casca's sanctuary against bad spirits and demons, forces Guts to take Casca with him to protect her. Puck advises him that they should travel to his home, Elfhelm, where Casca would be safe. Starting their journey, Guts and his group make a detour and end up getting involved with Baron Balzac's scheme while unknowingly giving him a Behelit to become an Apostle. When winter comes and after alienating Casca, Guts crosses paths with Farnese, Serpico and Isidro as he allows them to join him to better protect Casca. Meanwhile, Griffith reforms the Band of the Hawk with Zodd and various other Apostles that include Grunbeld, Locus, Rakshas, and Irvine as members. The group also gains human members like Sonia, a girl with telepathic powers, and a Midland noble named Mule Wolflame. Schierke, sent to Midland by Flora, feels that Griffith is the reincarnation of a high level spirit while sensing his true nature. In Vritannis, all the armies of Tudor, Wardoria, Morgal, Randel, Balden, Nirce, Pharis, and Narna gather under the Holy See's command in response to the Kushan threat. However, the gathered countries have an ulterior motive for their assistance: to acquire land from Midland. 4 AD Guts and his traveling companions come across Morgan and help him reach the home of Flora despite Schierke's attempts to drive them off. It would be revealed Morgan came to beseech Flora's help in dispatching a pack of trolls attacking his village. But Flora is too old to go and instead offers Schierke to preform the deed while convincing Guts to aid her ward by promising a protective talisman for Casca to conceal her presence from restless spirits while revealing information on the nature of the God Hand, the Behelits, and the Astral Realm. After the others are given weapons and armor to stand a chance against the trolls, Guts and his group arrive to the village with Schierke’s magic driving off the trolls while Guts and Serpico respective slay an ogre that came with the trolls and a kelpie attracted by the fight. However, Farnese and Casca are kidnapped and taken by the trolls to their den within a dark layer of the astral plane known as Qliphoth. Once the others get Casca and Farnese to safety, Guts finds himself facing Slan who attempts to force him to activate the Behelit on his person. But Guts is saved by the Skull Knight, who tells Guts to wound Slan with the Dragonslayer which has become a weapon that harms astral beings while forced to reveal the Sword of Actuation that he created from ingesting Behelits for years. It was then that Guts realizes that he is now part of a group again. As the events unfold, Flora acts under the wish of the Skull Knight to prepare the Berserker Armor for Guts to use. Meanwhile, Griffith orchestrates an assault on Kushan-occupied Windham to rescue Charlotte while Ganishka is too occupied with a platoon of Apostle Hawk members under Locus after they saved Laban and the Resistance under Minister Foss from the Pishacas. At that time, Rakshas instills disillusionment in Silat by revealing the true nature of Ganishka as a rogue Apostle and monstrous armies of Pischacas and Daka that he had created. Griffith also sends another platoon of Apostle Hawk members under Grunbeld and Zodd to kill Flora among other possible threats to himself. While Grunbeld is displeased with the task as his force set Flora's home on fire, he decides to test his mantle against Guts before he is outfitted with the Berserker Armor and risks harm to himself to defeat the Apostle. Flora, having accepted her death to Schierke’s horror, transcends her existence to hold off Grunbeld so her apprentice and her new friends can flee. Days of physical healing later on a beach, Guts learns from the Skull Knight the dangers of overusing the Berserker Armor. He is also told that the king of Elfhelm Hanafubuku can restore Casca's mind, but gives Guts a word of caution if it is best to restore Casca's sanity. Casca meets a mysterious youth on the shore before the group is attacked by the Kushan empire's possessed animals, part of an advance force under Daiba who Ganshika sent to give their forces a foothold on the coastline around Vritannis. As the full moon increases the Berserk Armor's potency, Guts loses control and nearly kills his allies once the possessed animals are killed before a mysterious entity only he can see restores his sanity. The mysterious youth is no where to be seen soon after as the group decide to make their way to Vritannis with Farnese intending to use her familial ties to get them a ship. But as Farnese ends up accepting her brother Magnifico de Vandimion's marriage proposal to his friend Roderick of Schtauffen to enable her friends to continue without her or Serpico, Schierke and Isidro have a chance encounter with Sonia and Mule as they work together to save a group of Kushan children from a pirate Bonebeard. As she and Mule take the Kushan children with them, Sonia advises Schierke to leave Vritannis while she can. When Guts and his friends attempt to convince Farnese to not leave the group, Guts finding himself in another duel with Serpico, the Daiba makes his move with attack Vritannis with his armies of monsters while Ganishka projects himself in the city to declare war on the Holy See itself. As Guts' friends escape to Roderick ship, the Sea Horse, he uses the Bererker armor to face the monsters while Schierke astral projects herself to protect his consciousness from being overtaken by the Beast of Darkness. After an unlikely truce between himself and Zodd to defeat Ganishka's construct, Guts is forced to join the others rather than go after Griffith as he leads his army to defeat the overwhelming Kushan army send to finish what their monsters started. After Griffith convinces Ganishka for them to settle things in Windham, he reveals himself as the acting general of the Midland army and Charlotte's betrothed while winning the other countries' loyalties after being ordained by the Pontiff of the Holy See. Upon returning to Windham, Ganishka enters the Man-Made Behelit used to create the Daka and sacrifices all his forces in Windham's walls to transcend into a being equal to the God Hand despite Daiba's protest. Laban and Foss organize an evacuation for all citizens from the city before dawn breaks and Ganishka destorys it while emerging in his gigantic form. While the Neo Band of the Hawk deal with Ganishka's sires, the Apostle members revealing their true nature to their human allies, Griffith reaches Ganishka and takes advantage of a slash from the Skull Knight's Sword of Actuation to kill the rogue Apostle while causing a World Transformation and the creation of his kingdom: Falconia. This event is sensed by Guts, Casca, and Schierke while they and their group are in the middle of the sea. References Site Navigation Category:Berserk World Category:Concepts